moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Amarlyn Northwood
Amarlyn is currently a Paladin in service to the Alliance. She is also a skilled scribe. Appearance Lady Amarlyn Northwood does not have the most.. impressive or even threatening build. If anything she is a bit short and somewhat slight as far as Paladins go. Her face is slim and youthful, her bright green eyes and bright blond hair sticking out as her most notable features. She has the athletic build one would expect of a warrior, but is certainly lacking the sheer bulk some aspire too. Further made noticeable by her close fitting armor or clothing. Her chest at best would be a D cup if one can estimate such a thing through her well fitted armor. The lower end of the D cup range at that. She is clearly thin at the waist and her hips do flare out a bit to give her a slight hourglass shape, but far from an exaggerated one. Naturally she has the legs and butt one would get from extensive running, marching..etc... but once again she lacks the bulk and size many 'aspire' to. There is that rumor that one of her ancestors is/was a high elf.. explaining her light frame. History According to the records of the Silver Hand, Amarlyn is the illegitimate offspring of an un-named noble, pushed into Knighthood in order to 'keep her out of trouble' and perhaps prevent further embarrassment. She was later selected and inducted into the Silver Hand after the events surrounding the Legion's final invasion of Azeroth. SI:7's records tell a different story. While they certainly agree about her history after she was Inducted into the order of The Silver Hand, everything prior to that event seems to have been deliberately obfuscated by the individuals who inducted her. The full story is something rather unbelievable. It begins with a rather minor lord who journeyed the lands in search of his ideal bride. In his journey he found a woman, cursed by a jealous witch to be forever hideous to behold. Taking pity on the poor woman, he put his own search on hold to help break the curse for the unfortunate woman. Eventually, though their journey together to break her curse, he had found the woman was in search for and married her. Naturally the witch had learned of this and cast a new curse upon the lord. The lord's curse doomed him to never have a recognized male heir, the only children recognized as belonging to him will always be female. The irony being that this curse did not overly concern him... and he had since had the witch found and hanged. Year's later, his wife gave birth to a baby girl.. but something was terribly wrong with the child. The birth itself had sickened and weakened his wife, and she quickly began to wither and die. The child, while healthy, was disfigured and ugly. As the child grew up, despite all the best efforts, it was clear the child was as ugly inside as she appeared outside. But this is not that child's story, her cure and redemption led her to forsake her lineage and marry a blind peasant man. In the years after his wife's death, The lord found another to mend the hole in his heart. A servant whom he fell deeply in love with, but could never marry due to the scandal.. well at least until his daughter was older. With this servant he had fathered a child, one not known by any others to be his. It seemed, of course that this child had escaped the witch's curse.. or it had been broken when he had the witch executed, for the child was a boy. Raised alongside his slightly older half sister, but never knowing their relation, he was brought up as a 'cherished' servant who never quite understood the reason for the Lord's favor on him. The Lord had decided to announce his intention to marry the servant he had spent many long years in love with on the eve of his daughter's 18th birthday, and the reveal of the truth about his Son. When he informed his servants and staff, there was much rejoicing from all, save the daughter. She had hated the boy and his mother, and fled into the night, hoping her 'disappearance' would put a stop to the marriage, expecting him to put off all things until she was found again. Alas the Lord was no longer youthful enough to go searching for his daughter like he had for his first wife, so instead he had sent his men to find the girl instead. The disappearance was never known publicly, however. It had become apparent over the course of the following days, that the curse had only avoided his son, because the child had not be recognized as his own by anyone but him and his mother. Now revealed, the curse set upon the son. It is unclear if the curse had changed the child, or the lord's most trusted wizard had done it to save the child's life. Never the less, the boy was now a girl.. and in a fit of inspiration.. she took the place of her sister, so that the locals would not panic or worry over her disappearance. It also cleaned up that untidy truth about the lord having another child out of wedlock. Her 'change' in appearance and demeanor was accredited to the wizard, who had 'broken' the curse upon the child, placed upon her with the witch's dying breath. Of course there was no such curse, but it made things more believable. The elder daughter's condition was leftover from her mother's original curse. Years later Amarlyn was inducted as a knight, following her father's footsteps at first, but later was brought into the order of the Silver Hand when she showed so much promise during the Legion's Invasion. It was deemed that her strange past was something that nobody really needed to know, and quietly glossed over by all parties involved. Comments and Quotes * ''Insert comment or quote here. ''- Character name Category:Human Category:Paladins